


Train Tracks

by Blindsunshine



Series: JuminV Week [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 5, Fluff, JuminV Week, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindsunshine/pseuds/Blindsunshine
Summary: This man, he loved this man. He loved him. He loved V. He loved Jihyun Kim, and he loved every single part that came with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For JuminV week's Day 5 prompt: Travel.

It’d been a long journey. For what felt like days, his eyes had been staring out past the glass, watching the tree’s and old rusted buildings rush past in a blur. The hills observing in the distance, as they traveled along with his eyes until they’d eventually disappear to be left behind like with everything else he’d done. Before he’d known it, the shimmering sun had steeped below and the sky had faded into a deep violet. The world glistening in darkness. With the clanging of metal against the rail-tracks being the only sound that swarmed in the man’s ears. Besides of course, the shallow breathing emitting from the figure that rested against his shoulder.

He finally faced away from the outside, turning his gaze to his left to observe the turquoise puff of hair as it gently leaned against him. V was in a deep slumber. At last, with the dark rims circling his eyes evidence of what had been weighing on him most drastically these past few days. His aviators hung loosely off the bottom of his nose, close to slipping off. Until Jumin reached over to carefully remove them, folding them discreetly and placing them to one side.

Now his attention lay solely on the other male. Brows furrowing in his sleep as they tensed up almost in pain. The movement an obvious discomfort for him. Nightmares again, most likely.

Jumin leaned over, using his fingers to softly comb them through V’s hair. The strands smooth and delicate beneath his fingertips, as he grew addicted to the feeling. It formed into a pattern, his hand against his hair as he slowly intertwined his fingers through it. His eyes never leaving him as he watched V’s face soon morph into one of peace. Soft, even breathing escaping his slightly parted lips. As Jumin felt the steady beating of his heart from where their skin touched.

Finally, he was getting _real_  rest. Jumin thought in relief, feeling his own body relax knowing that V had allowed himself at last, to put his burdens on pause.

For a few weeks now, they’d been traveling like this. Perhaps the most unorganised, spontaneous thing you could ever catch the C&R executive do with his life. Something like this was so very unlike him. Hoping from train, to bus, to taxi or even walking as they found themselves in an unfamiliar location every day. Nothing but the small items of belongings they’d brought along, and a large sum of Jumin’s credit card, to keep themselves stable.

It was so unlike him, but, it was what V had wanted.

An impulsive, perhaps even selfish suggestion. Ill-matched to that of V’s very, usually considerate and careful sort of nature. But such things as; restfulness, anxiety and simply this overwhelming desire for an escape, had infected his mind for all too long. So much that, when Jumin had received his call that one afternoon, his broken and pleading voice on the other side as he asked for the first time, a favor for _himself._ And the raven haired male didn’t hesitate for a split second to accept him.  

Jumin didn’t know, for how long they would be leaving everything behind, but he’d always been very willing. After all, whatever it was that V desired, he would travel to the ends of the very earth to get it. This time, if simply taking a break from their life could help him heal, then that’s what they’d do. Nothing else remained necessary.

He felt him stir in his sleep again, sinking into Jumin’s warmth further as he reached out his hands to desperately search of him. Without haste, Jumin accepted. Using an arm to reach it around him, pulling him closer, leaning in to press a comforting kiss to his temple. Tugging at the fabric of the blanket draped over them so it could cover V more. Each of his movements combined with complete love an adoration, as well as the overwhelming desire to protect.

This man, he loved this man. He loved him. He loved V. He loved Jihyun Kim, and he loved every single part that came with him.

His flaws, his insecurities, his past mistakes; and even the times he’d hurt him. Jumin loved all of them, too. And from so long ago, before he could barely remember it, he’d made a vow to himself to protect this man with everything he had.

He was his best-friend, his soulmate, his protector. But most of all, he was just someone so very deep in love with him. Who would do anything in the world, to see his beautiful smile.

Jumin looked back out to the glass once more, the trees whooshing past with the same hurried pace, and sun pooling out its last drop of heat to shimmer a distant lake in radiant golden. As, with the comfort of V within in his arms, and the small ounce of hope he felt slowly blooming in his chest. He couldn’t have been more confident to believe, that he could carve him a better path for the future.


End file.
